The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An operational transconductance amplifier (OTA) is an amplifier that produces an output current in response to an input voltage. OTA can be a building block in various functional circuits, such as active filters, oscillators, multipliers and the like.